Mario's Highschool: Continued
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: This is a continuation of a story from MarioxPeach15. Details in the first chapter. This is for you, good friend. May you find new horizons in the future.


**So I have to make an announcement. I will be finishing a story for someone. MarioxPeach15 is a friend of mine and he's had to disband his account due to family issues. He agreed I could finish the story for him on my account. So if you with to view the previous parts, go to his account and enjoy. I'll also make some minor adjustments given my own high school experiences since I've been a graduate for two years. So a later conversation will be less abrupt. As it will provide context to events. Okay, enough waiting. Especially those who wanted an update the last two years.**

Peach and Mario were taking a quiz in class, and they had sat in the back behind the large desk to get some privacy. After they finished, they were swapping spit and rubbing each other off.

"My my, you're such a big boy~" Peach moaned, feeling her boyfriend's length. He was smaller, but thicker than his younger brother.

"And you're my naughty girl~" Mario retorted, tickling her dripping snatch and fondling her perky breast. "I want you to meet me at the door by the music room during lunch, I found a secret spot for us to play."

The horny princess smiled in their kiss and sucked his tongue as her hand wrapped around his tip "I'll catch all your cum, quickly before Rosie comes to collect our quiz."

Mario groaned and heavily gagged in their kiss, filling her hand with his seed. They fixed their clothes as Rosie came to grab their papers, and as soon as her back was turned, Peachy licked her hand sexually. "Mmmmmm, delicious. It's thick, creamy, and there's so much~" Peachy gulped it all down and smiled at her lover.

The bell finally rang and they snuck off to where Mario alluded to. The door lead behind the auditorium, and this was a day where it wasn't in use.

"Join me, my dear. I wish to-" The stout Italian was cut off as his horns girlfriend kissed his lips hard and pushed him inside, deep in the corner where no one would see.

"Shut up and fill me up." The erotic princes purred, hungry for him. She slid off her soaking wet panties and pulled her top open, revealing her well-developed breasts. Their lips and tongues were mingling as she climbed on top of him and easily slid down every inch of his girth.

They both moaned in each other's mouths, always loving to secretly have sex during school. And they always kinda wished that someone would see them to add the pleasure.

"Peachy, your walls are hot and squeeze me tightly."

"And Mario, your thick length fills me up so much every time we fuck." Both of them were going hard and deep, as Mario gazed at her huge bouncing breasts.

"Damn, her breasts are massive for her age. I can't get enough of them." The red sex fiend thought, finally reaching to fondle his Busty babe.

"Ahhhh, yes. Fondle my massive Melons! My titanic tits! My ballooning bozongas!" Peach squealed, loving every time her lover squeeze and pinched her chest. For a while, they both groaned and fondled each other, until she cried in bliss. "Babe, I'm reaching my peak! My juices are ready to squirt!"

"Peachy Pie.. here it comes!" Her Italian partner breathed, grabbing her hips and moving white her quickly and deeply. "Hgggg... guhhh!" He choked, blowing his load inside her empty womb.

"Ahhhh... it's filling me up. My womb is full of warm and sticky seed. I want more~" Peachy stood up against the wall, squishing her fruitful chest against the hard surface as Mario lined up and shoved himself in.

They had been running out of places to satisfy their urges, as doing it at home was less exciting. So they did it in the bathroom, closets, empty classes, and even a quickie in the hallway at one point.

"Keep talking nasty, Peachy. I like hearing your erotic voice while your walls clamp down on me." Mario whispered behind her, blowing into her ear.

"I never.. ahh.. get tired of you railing my insides. Even if we keep risking ourselves getting caught. The idea of someone possibly coming in and seeing us, makes me even more aroused." The moaning princess squirmed by his actions, moving rhythmically with him. As they moved, her walls leaked their mixed juices into a puddle on the floor.

"When we get home, you and I will be in bed all day and trying so many new and kinkier ways to fuck." Mario imagine all the ways he can pleasure his bombshell girlfriend.

"Ohhhh, yes Mario. I want to do every position, use every toy and try every role play. Fill my womb, we gotta finish up and get though the rest of our classes." Peachy moaned, excited to get home and have infinite free time with her incredibly normal lover.

They both sped up and moved in perfect synch, reaching their orgasm simultaneously. Her womb filled again and his length coated in love. After quickly getting dressed and wiping up their mess, they head to class.

"I'll see you soon, my sexy princess."

"Can't wait, my naughty boy."

As Peach and Mario snuck out, two shadowed figures finally poked their heads up.

"They're finally gone, thought they'd never leave."

"Thank goodness for our new schedules, we don't need have class after noon. So we can take our time." The two went back to their aggressive play time, a distinct green cap and floral hair band left on the floor.


End file.
